


摄影后

by Tangyitian



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangyitian/pseuds/Tangyitian
Summary: 映画部3p，纪念Spoon 2Di vol.63封面82刚交往中，千混进来
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Yaotome Gaku/Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	摄影后

好好的一个电影部日常鉴赏会，是怎么变成三人行的，二阶堂大和着实不明白。

由于都有电影工作，Re:vale的千、TRIGGER的八乙女乐、IDOLiSH7的二阶堂大和成立了所谓“电影部”，在三人都没工作的时候会约着看个经典电影，聊一聊心得或是评价什么的。他们在杂志采访时也透露过这个三团小组。也许是这个原因，一个颇有名气的珠宝品牌分别找上了他们三个人的事务所，希望千、乐和大和一起，为他们最近出的一款耳环拍摄杂志封面。

由于是晚上的工作，大和阻止了想要跟来的未成年小鸟游纺。姊鹭薰有其他成员的工作要跟，冈崎凛人则是因为胃病倒在了床上。他郑重地将千托付给了乐和大和。虽然让纺和薰通知过，冈崎还是特意打了电话过来。“我知道他很难看管，我知道的，”听筒里别团经纪人的声音沉重而悲伤，“拜托了，至少，就一晚，不要让他惹出什么乱子来。过两天我一定上门道谢。”  
千在旁边摇着手笑说哪有那么夸张啦。

拍摄进行得很顺利，甚至比预计早了半个小时收工。  
“大和自己回去吗？我有开车过来，要载你一程吗？”千很前辈风范地发出了邀约。  
“不用啦，我搭八乙女的车回去。”大和摆出灿烂的假笑婉拒。  
“啊呀，”千笑眯眯的，“关系真好啊。”  
大和继续假笑：“是啊，哈哈，不能坐前辈的车我好遗憾。”  
乐在旁边不敢说话。  
要是平时他可能还会义务帮腔，但现在不一样了——他，八乙女乐，现在是二阶堂大和的正式男友了。他现在正是尽全力阻止自己往全日本的大屏幕上打上“八乙女乐与二阶堂大和正在交往”字样的脑残甜蜜期。“要是让千知道咱俩在交往，我保证你提前几十年见识到奈落的美景。”二阶堂曾这样告诫过他。

千的目光在他俩中间晃了一圈，眼睛眯得像只狐狸：“正好都在，要不要来我家看电影？这几天百去外地拍综艺回不来，我很寂寞哟。”  
不要用这种容易让人误会的说法啊喂！大和在心里吐槽，正努力打起精神打算继续拒绝时。  
“欸——莫非两个人要约会不想我打扰么？”  
精神高度紧张的乐一惊：“没没没没有！”  
好的，再直的勾都有人去咬。生活不易大和叹气。  
而且看这样子，千怎么像是已经知道了。百前辈的消息也没灵通到这个地步吧。

“那千前辈开车在前面带路吧。”大和狠狠捏鼻梁。  
乐赶在明天八卦小报登载「当红偶像二阶堂大和身陷整容风波」前拽下了大和的手。他也很委屈好吗，车内date烘托气氛的曲库他都准备好了。

酒，小菜，坐垫，投影设备，万事俱备。  
唯一不和谐的是屏幕上交缠的肉体与质感颇好的立体声呻吟。

大和把刚含进嘴里的一口酒喷了自己一身正在四处找毛巾，乐凝成一座大卫像，始作俑者则不知道被戳到了哪里的笑点窝在地上笑得五官扭曲，上镜NG那种程度。  
等地上那位终于笑够了，才去把刚才光碟的壳子展示给他们，那的确是某部被授予了许多大奖的正经电影没错。  
冷场了就尴尬了，大和努力打破这诡异的气氛：“我懂我懂，看完随手一塞对吧，哈哈，哈哈哈……”  
好吧，他根本就没有三仔或是百前辈那种圆场技能。

好在这屋的主人是个没常识的家伙。要是sou干出的这事大概刀已经在肚子里了，而千只是抹掉眼角的泪花，半趴在茶几上：“我说，都是男人，要不就看了？这部不错的。如果不喜欢我这里还有GV。”

再然后，正经的电影鉴赏会就完美转变为了完全不对劲的黄片鉴赏会。三个大男人喝着啤酒嚼着毛豆和鱿鱼脚，体验超高级设备下的黄片观赏。  
大和已经不想思考自己是在哪和谁一起以及为什么要做这样这种事情了。他现在不把全身心都放在大屏幕上可能就会扑去窗台跳楼。  
不过千说得对，这部的确不错的。他看的片子不少，这位女演员却是生面孔。素人吗？还是新入行啊……  
大和回身去抓毛豆，被乐的脸色吓到了。比墙漆还白的乐平时喝酒就经常上脸，但现在的他红得和脸红不是一个级别，从耳根到脖子只有煮熟的螃蟹可以与之媲美。

“真假，你不会没看过吧？”现在知道了这家伙是个纯情货，大和心里满是带坏小朋友的担忧。  
“怎么可能！”乐否定得倒是很快。这倒是真话，问题并不出在这里。左边是他刚确认交往不到一周的新晋恋人，右边是业界大前辈。这种反应才正常吧！乐又没得解释，只能咬咬牙，喊出一句：“很羞耻的好吧！”  
大和完全可以理解，能与之相比的也许只有被他老爹发现打手冲。啊，打手冲的八乙女乐……他甩了一下脑袋，他在想象些什么！都是这个环境的错，他整个人都有点，静不下心。  
他又斜眼往恋人身下瞟了一眼，好的，显然八乙女也很不平静。

“要不要试试看？”语不惊人死不休·千围观了以上小剧场，作出发言。  
“咦…？”  
千变魔术一样举起镭射包装的小方盒和一堆乐看不懂的东西：“套子我这里有哦。”然后往大和那里投去目光：“润滑，你会的吧。”

也许是做贼心虚，大和总觉得千在暗示些什么，夺了东西就跑。锁了浴室门才想起来自己甚至没有考虑否定这个提议。

是的，他俩以前有过那么一小段。  
少年在无人的和式宅子里使用着青年的阴茎，定期扔出大额零花钱。门外的走廊上，“客人”穿着袜子踩过的地面上，他和青年一起干着与“客人”们相近的肮脏的事，但当时的他却觉得这样是自己的反叛。那人给的钱和千、和客人们、和那个人一样肮脏，所以他们也该归属于同一个地方。青年对大和而言不过是个长得好看的、象征意义十足的按摩棒，他这样说服着自己。他鄙视这出卖自己身体的肮脏东西，但却又不得不承认无论是满身泥水，又或是脸上脖颈上都沾上精液和汗液，千也是美的。  
他还记得最后一次。完事后俩人依次冲了澡，大和先出来的，坐在走廊看千推开纸门，尚在肩头的银发把后背洇出一块深色。他朝千挥挥手里那个牛皮纸信封，千把手在裤子上抹一把就去接，脸上洋溢着孩子般的微笑。他听千说过，千现在的搭档是个喜欢吃肉的，但他们一般买不起。  
大和突然烦躁起来，也许是那笑容和绘本上农民伯伯丰收季的笑容太过神似的缘故。在千眼里他大概就是一块黑土地，辛勤劳作就有钱赚，一分耕耘一分收获，比洗车还轻松几分。现在看来颇为幼稚的少年被自己的想象弄得有点垂头丧气，赶千走了。

后来只觉得当时是小屁孩不懂事，没想过再一次栽在男人身上的他再也没用过后面，也不知道这次能不能做好。在并不令人快乐的回忆中略显生疏地清洗完了自己的屁眼，带着自我怀疑，大和皱眉穿好篮子里的浴袍，进了客厅。  
里面两人齐刷刷地扭头，仿佛传说中的向日葵。他俩大概也洗过一轮，都冒着水汽，千还换上了居家服。

“呃……我们从哪里开始…？”淦，他怎么忘记气氛有多么尴尬了。  
“来来来大和来这里。”千主动指挥，“乐来脱衣服，温柔一点……不是脱你的，我说脱他的。”  
乐来解大和的腰带，千则趁这个时候打定主意挑一部色调配乐更唯美的色情片。

第一次上床就在这种境况下实在是尴尬，但箭在弦上不得不发。乐顶着爆红的脸卸下大和肩头的衣物，伸脸过去讨亲亲，并试探着伸了舌头。这倒也不是第一次接吻，但有人在旁边总觉得羞耻度提高了200%，开始什么新环节都小心翼翼起来。好在大和接受得很自然。大和舌头敏感得很，乐早发现了这一点，接个吻就鼓起帐篷已经好几次了。等两人分开，大和眼睛里已经蒙了一层水雾。没想过这么快就真枪实弹，乐对男人间的性事还没有详细去了解，索性按着以前异性间的走。嘴唇、脖颈、锁骨、胸脯，他还舔了舔大和的乳头，但看起来没什么反应的样子。  
“男人的话要开发才行哦。”千突然出声，吓了两人一跳，“乐的话，应该不太懂吧？让男人舒服的地方。”  
他的确不熟，但这种事情也可以让前辈教导么？他又不愿在大和面前失了面子，就硬撑着说懂：“那个，〇〇的话，我还是知道的……”说着他去摸大和身下的东西。它在丛生的毛发里微微抬头。  
“不对不对，”千把影片调小了声音——看起来他对这部已经满意了，“前列腺，听过么？”

于是二阶堂大和被要求以一个跪趴的姿势，充分展示自己的屁眼。大和早已因为羞耻过头而短路，现在正是“随便你们吧什么要看我的屁眼好的给你们看”的破罐破摔灵肉分离状态。  
千对着他的屁股，在教授乐正确的手势。这一幕不禁让大和想起加藤鹰的大名来。“你看，就食指就行，不深，一个硬硬的小块……”  
大和还没组织起吐槽，后面的异物感就堵了他的嘴。刚才他自己扩张过所以乐进去得并不困难。热水蒸过的括约肌暖而软，指尖进去就被好好裹住。乐按千说的，在第二指节深的位置摸来摸去。第一次总是很难得到要领的，更不用说不是自己的身体。乐摸来摸去都觉得平滑一片，反而手指被温暖肠壁包裹的感觉让他自己抬了头。  
大和被戳得不上不下，硬忍了三分钟，一转头看乐都急出汗了，噗一声笑了出来。“得了吧八乙女，别听他的，”大和拽着乐的手腕拔了出来，“你就大胆地进，相信你那话儿会让哥哥爽的。”  
这荤话说得乐更硬邦邦了。得了许可他也就不扭捏，套上套子就试着往里戳。“也不是这么草率法！”大和奋起保护自己的屁股，“温柔，温柔一点。”  
千持续看笑话。

大和深呼吸叫自己放松，乐也努力借着润滑往里推进。进了大半大和就在心里大喊要裂，但转头看看乐额角蹦青筋的样子，又把话咽了下去。这样要是打击到小少爷自尊心可不好，他把头一埋装鸵鸟欺骗自己。  
等囊袋碰到大和会阴时，两人齐刷刷轻喘了一口。这过程实在太艰难，说实话现在也并不是舒适的。乐在“快被夹断了”和“好爽”之间左右摇摆。他试探着抽动了一下，只听见大和发出不适的闷哼，又不敢造次了。  
千叹口气，用他特有的平淡但莫名很欠的语气指导乐抱着大和换个姿势，从跪趴后入变成双人m字腿。“刚才的姿势难道不是基础姿势么…？”这又让进去的深度加了一截，大和仰着脖子使劲喘了几口才有力气反问。而且这样比刚才耻度也上升许多，他半勃的阴茎就这样明晃晃晾在外面。  
“当然难度有增加，”千把一边头发撩去耳后，“不过这样比较方便我帮忙。”  
还没等乐和大和开始疑惑，他一低头把大和下面吞进了嘴里。  
“什——？！”大和清楚听见脑后传来乐不敢置信的低吼。

虽然说他俩是在千这里搞的事，但大和是天真的认为或者说希望千只是兴趣上来想来观赏一出活春宫。再怎样，那事已经过去快五年还多，他以为双方都已经好好封存，只止步于恶趣味的前辈和谦逊的普通新人关系。  
“乐别误会哦，只是看你们太辛苦而已。”千灵巧地绕着龟头舔了一圈，看向的却是大和的双眼。该死的，大和吞了口口水，推推眼镜避开对视。“努力让大和舒服起来，乐加油呀。”千拙劣地模仿百的口气。

大和觉得乐一定是生气着的，这缓慢但坚定的贯穿力度对他像是拷问，所以想来八乙女也不会太舒服。但可耻地说，大和对千的嘴欲罢不能了。离上次开荤都过去不知道多久，自慰倒是有，但后来住了宿舍，杯子也不敢买了。手和甬道的区别还是很大的。千的技术更是熟练得令人震惊，让大和在爽到飞之余不禁分出一丝理智思考业界鸳鸯夫妇不会是真的吧这个可怕的命题。  
千舔着，用手抚慰着，使龟头在自己湿滑的口腔里摩擦，让大和清楚看见脸颊被顶出的一小块凸起。大和对美色招架不住是自古以来就有的，狭长眼的银发美人不说话时是上帝失手倒多了美貌做出的错版，含着阴茎时却像传说中堕落了的修女。渴求着精液，注意力全放在眼前的淫猥物事上，眨眼间眼角的泪痣引人发狂，但脸上又带着禁欲，让人兴起玷污美好事物的隐秘舒爽。  
好消息是，在千把大和的蛋蛋含在嘴里时，乐终于找到了栗子。  
伴着一声高八度的完全可以被归为娇喘的声音，大和一挺身把阴茎糊了千一脸。千抹去脸上的前液，道了一声恭喜。  
实在是应该被恭喜的。千的分散注意力法虽然让乐不爽但卓有成效，他已经可以不受阻碍地慢慢进行活塞运动。刚才大和脑子都在千的嘴里，倒是没发现摩擦得发麻发热的后面早已生出隐隐的快感。前列腺带来的感觉让之前的快感都仿佛放大化了，把大和的神智一把扯回来。  
“八乙女……”那久违的刺激让大和有点被吓到，他带着点慌乱转头去找乐的脸，被一口衔住嘴唇。乐安慰似的吻着他，温柔地舔他的唇和舌尖，擦过那一点的速度逐渐加快。大和很快就喘不上气了，身体里阴茎每一次与小硬块接触时他都要颤抖一下，前面千像是配合般边吸边用舌头去顶弄铃口，偏偏乐还制着他的后脑狠命堵死他的嘴——这种状态下单用鼻子是绝对不够的。高潮时连最后的进气口都仿佛被自己封闭，只觉得五脏六腑都在颤抖，窒息让他那双窄细的坏人眼瞪得发圆，眼尾更是溢出一抹红色。他想躲又被乐狠狠抓着，眼前是乐深刻的眉眼，无机质的银灰色眼珠里是他那见不得人的表情。  
还没等他缓过劲来，就看见千揣着一块毛巾回来了。就这一会儿千还跑去漱了个口，脑子晕沉沉的大和一边想着自己完蛋了射在前辈嘴里以后是不是混不下去了，一边又控制不住回想以前千明明还是会咽下去他的东西调笑他不愧是青春期。想到以前的事情更觉得自己混不下去了呢。大和把脑袋埋在乐脖子里装死。是说刚才摄影八乙女是喷了香水吗？洗完澡还是很好闻……

乐掐着大和的腰把自己退出来，趁着还没完全软掉摘了套子。这下大和没地方藏了，只好尴尬地和又盘腿坐下的千对视。刚才只有千没爽到了，但说实话现在再让千用他的屁股他还是有那么一点点抵触……“咳，”意识到自己的全裸状态，大和曲起腿挡住重要部位，“那个……”  
他磕巴了半天也没讲出什么来，反倒是把自己擦干净的乐回来了，一把把大和搂在怀里，对千报以颇戒备的神色：“千前辈。”  
千笑起来：“安心安心，大和还没有我家百桃臀。真要说的话你家龙之介君也有很棒的屁股啊。”  
大和无言看向乐，意料之中见到一脸生气惊讶疑惑茫然的混合表情。

对于二十出头的年轻人来说一次是绝对不够的。总之算是排除风险后，乐发出了邀请：“再一次，来不来？”  
大和也有点心痒痒，但打死他也不信千会就这样好好待着不搞事。可他要是问了千回答说什么“既然你邀请我就不客气了”这种浑话怎么办。  
于是他选择无视还在翻找新碟片的千，乖顺地平躺下去。上次是后入，接吻让他快落枕，这次他想好好看看面前的人。平时都有柔软度的练习，他相信自己虽然不比年轻人，应该也可以胜任弯折双腿这项工作。

不出意外，乐进去动了两下，千就来了：“好过分，只放着我在一边。”  
大和睁开眼，千大脸就凑在他眼前。也许是因为不是初次，乐对活塞运动的节奏有了把握，他刚慢慢沉入这刚开头的舒适性爱就被这人拽回来。不过这才叫过分好吗，这种常人双下巴高亮的角度，在千这里依然是帅哥。千大剌剌把裤子一脱——一条深色四角内裤：“大和，知恩图报才是好孩子。”  
“千前辈！”乐不满。  
“不用他的嘴啦，”千摆手，“只帮我舔一舔，然后就用手，怎么样？”  
你们讨价还价，但辛苦的是我欸。吐槽归吐槽，大和也不愿意这里欠千个人情，还是上了舌头。内裤顶起的地方已经有一小块濡湿，他就着那一小块隔着布料舔上去。咸腥的男性气味说实话对味蕾并不友好。哥哥我还是喜欢气味比较淡的东西啊，求三仔明天做和式早餐吧……  
他用口水给那块痕迹扩张版图，眼看着翘起的角度逐渐变大，就上手把裤腰扒了下来。千的阴毛还是印象里那样稀薄。大和瞄了一眼乐。两人都是银灰发色，千看起来似乎稍微深一些，但阴毛果然还是乐更茂盛，千下面的毛发少得几乎没有，让人担忧他中年后的发际线。  
大和轻轻含了一小口。  
然后险些咬下去。  
究其原因，都是醋精八乙女一把捏住了他的命根子，并很不得章法地上下撸动。  
“很危险的好吗！”大和几乎吓出冷汗，他肯定自己吓到菊花紧缩，因为刚才八乙女也哼出了声。逃过一劫的千还在状况外，摆着一副空白脸看向大和突然暴起的对象。  
乐理亏，也不敢再搞事。说到底，他刚交往不到一周的恋人欸，他都没舍得让大和给他咬过……念及此，乐愤愤提速，无论是腰还是手，直让大和连呼不行要死。

“这样不行啊，乐，”千把自己的东西从大和牙关里就救出来，在他脸上划拉，“你看，比如说系带，就这里，”他拎起自己的现身说法，“大和这里很敏感的。”  
乐表情如同恶鬼附身。  
完了，我男朋友是个傻的。大和悲叹。这不他妈是个男人都最敏感吗，他逗你好玩而已，一看就是受过的来自千的摧残太少，还没被训练出来。  
反正千这一套操作，成功让乐从温柔好男友变身数码暴龙自动炮机，誓要让大和分不出任何注意在千的阴茎上。事实上他的确做到了，大和现在只是下意识抓着千的东西，脑子和肠子一样完全被那根填满了。乐可以说是不要命地往那里撞，指不要大和的命。看见旁边的半瓶润滑，乐随手拿起来往大和身下倒，手撸上去咕叽咕叽的，阴毛也粘得一缕一缕。

千看见大和现在怕是顾不上自己，开始自力更生。他用大和晚上被发型师吹得蓬松的短发摩挲自己的阴茎，一边手淫一边让蘑菇头在大和的脸上、脖颈上磨蹭，甚至把头部往他耳朵里塞。大和再没意识也被弄得不适起来，他颇有些口齿不清地询问千到底在干什么。  
“你今晚摄影的时候，那个耳环衬得你的耳朵很好看。”千耐心解释，“很色。”  
“你们不都戴了吗！”大和使劲躲闪，他耳朵也敏感得很。  
“你最色。”千斩钉截铁。  
最可气的是，眼前的八乙女还跟着点了点头。

小小的金属环挂在耳廓，宝石坠子在耳旁摇曳，那闪光灯下散出的亮色总让乐眼神不自觉地跟过去。他当时就打定主意过几天去要这家珠宝商店里选一款相近的饰品。

大和没力气反驳了，不如说他已经没力气思考了，像低血糖一样，眼前的事物都逐渐失去意义，唯有小腹内部传来的满足感。亮眼的银发占据他的视野，像猎物裹在蛛丝茧里。

还真有扑面而来的蛛丝啊。大和喘着气，才感觉自己刚才反弓后脑被地板硌得略痛。他一只手揉着脑袋，一只手把眼镜摘了，试图把上面的粘液甩下去。“很难洗的啊……”他朝也在平复呼吸的千抱怨，接过乐递来的纸擦脸擦眼镜。“抱歉抱歉，”千从他手里抽了一张擦自己，“实在是想这么干很久了。”  
这么干指啥？颜射我？还是射在眼镜上？

乐帮着把大和脸上的精液擦干净，吻了吻他的鼻梁阻止无意义的小相声：“你不戴眼镜也很帅。”  
大和有点受不了这位正统帅哥的甜言蜜语，红着脸打发人：“3Q，你也帅。”

千摸着下巴看他们温存了一会儿，决定先去用浴室了。  
估计在他吹干头发前小情侣都不会结束的。

⚙ 八乙女 ←BACK

晚安。明天还去接你。  
再也不会去千前辈的家了。  
布丁发怒.jpg  
布丁发怒.jpg  
布丁发怒.jpg

千前辈，应该不会没常识到把这事兴致勃勃地分享给百前辈的吧。  
回了个明天见，大和按熄屏幕，把手机狠狠拍在了自己脑门上。


End file.
